


- Stolen Time -

by SolarisTimeDragon09



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Barry Allen and Clark Kent Bond, Death, Father Figure Bruce Wayne, Hurt Barry Allen, I am not good at tagging., M/M, POV Barry Allen, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Bruce Wayne, Speed Force, Time Travel - fix it, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisTimeDragon09/pseuds/SolarisTimeDragon09
Summary: He needed to run, as that is all he can do. Barry didn't quite know what to expect as he felt the surges as the lightning leave his body. Blood on his hands, the screams he had heard, he did not know anymore if this is real or not. Over the expanse of the battle for the safety of the world from the hands of Steppenwolf.Barry thought they were going to win, he really did, but that all changed when he saw the murder of the people he had become accommodated with. Unable to stop himself he ran, doing what he does best in times where the flight instinct becomes to much to bare.--- or ---The Justice League had a plan to retrieve the mother boxes from Steppenwolf and save the world, it was quite a simple but risky plan. Barry and Clark Kent were to try and evacuate the citizens in the area while Victor tries to find a way to keep the Mother Boxes from fusing. But things go wrong, very wrong. After a accident that resulted in the death of three of the justice league members, Barry Allen had discovered that if he thought hard enough he could use the speed force to travel back in time. But once he gets back he is determined to fix his mistakes. Even if Barry gets hurt in the process. Can he do it?





	1. - Chapter One -

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be kind. This story takes place in the DCU and follows loosely to the original time line but does include many references and quotes from the original movie.

Funny how fast time can slip through your fingers once you occupy yourself. It's also ironic how the fastest man alive is struggling to get through the jobs that were required to maintain at least some of the normalcy he can muster. Barry Allen knows that the life he lives is different, stranger, odd in more ways than one. You may ask why this life Barry lives could be known as weird, abnormal to every definition of the word. The reason is quite rare but not impossible, he was struck by lightning. Barry remembers the accident, the bolt surging and cracking through the air like a whip. The flash was also so bright, he remembers how it seemed to burn at his eyes. The taste of metal and ozone filled his mouth as Barry Allen jolted awake from his night terror, body collapsing to the floor. 

His heart seemed to beat at such a erratic pulse that could resemble that of a marathon runner, but this was normal, well for a speedster at least. Barry grunted and rolled over, pushing himself off the floor with a grunt. Barry ruffled his bed hair, looking at the once comfortable to the time, bed and sighed. The once white sheets were once again charred to a crisp, the edges even smoking. This is normal for him, maybe? He honestly does not know what happens during his night terrors. He at first thought that maybe his powers activate once in a state of adrenaline rush, but as he figured out that was not the case. Barry cracked his knuckles, the lights that resonated from the many computer screens helping him see through the haze of sleep that blanketed his vision. Having ripped the bed sheets, Barry looked back to the door as he by instinct and noted the time by the large window that hung above the side doors. Night-time if he had to guess, maybe 12 to 5. Barry yawned and slipped into his slippers, finding a comb and finding his way to a dusty mirror he had managed to scavenge from a nearby trash heap. The mirror itself looked archaic, the wood around the edges chipped and seeming to darken with rot. But it was good enough for Barry, good enough to get through the day as he will only look at it briefly whenever he is 'home' so to speak.

"Ok Barry, push through the pain" he replied, mostly to himself as no one was in the area as he combed through his hair, uncaring of the overall attire. 

Barry bent down to where his hand was placed flush against the concrete floor, the cold seeming to jolt him awake as he clapped his hands together before pulsing off. Lightning flashed around him as the scenery around him seemed to blur as a trail of lightning followed in suit behind him. Moving at such distances at accelerating speeds seemed to be as easy as breathing to him at this point, pulling forth the energy that lurked in the speed force to help benefit him. The pounding of his feet against the concrete and pavement seeming to push blood and burn through the soles of his slippers as he skidded to a stop outside the Wayne manner.

Barry leaned against the door, knocking a few times and even ringing the doorbell as he fiddled with his fingers. But also, Barry was doing the dance of shame, he was flailing around as his once comfy blue furry slippers had now been reduced to a flaming heap of its once former glory managing to kick them off just in time for the door to unlock and Alfred to pop his head out. Alfred as he found out is the type of butler that could do anything you want him to do with no questions asked. If you wanted a nice wine, you could ask him and he would do it for you with superb accuracy. Another thing about Alfred that Barry had noted the first time he had met him prior of just a few hours was that he looked good for his age, having looked like he had been through many long challenging years but he looks and continues to fight on, using his wit and sarcasm to diffuse the many situations he gets in. 

"Mr Allen, i thought you had stayed the night here with the rest of the team? Where had you gone?" The butler quipped, opening the door wide enough for the slim adult to maneuver through. Alfred led Barry through the hallways, hands in his pockets as he led him to the smaller than most but quite large and expensive guest room. "Mr Alfred sir... uh... if i may ask, how did you know i wanted to come over and stay the night or morning, or whatever you want to call it" Barry stumbled with his words blushing in shame and glancing down at his bare feet. 

"Mr Allen, you are here in your Pajamas in the dastardly hour of 3 am in burning slippers i think i can make an educated guess" Alfred gave him a kind smile. Barry smiled back at him, jumping around as he was tempted to just run, explore the mansion, but he could not. Not yet at least, as he did not want to awaken Arthur. The man scared Barry, with his good looks and bulging muscles. No wonder, any man could be intimidated by the literal merman's appearance. 

"Alfred, can you by any chance fetch me your most sugary drinks? I think my blood sugar is running low" Barry replied as he fumbled with his words, slurring the words unconsciously. Barry eyes seemed to dull as he blinked, the butler nodding and hurrying off to fetch what he could acquire for Mr Allen. Barry yawned as he laid his head back against the pillow, awaiting what seems like nothing as his heavy eyelids refused to stay open for much longer, the darkness he was accustomed to surrounding him. Tomorrow is a new day, it cant be as worse as the last. Right?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen can do many things, things that the world needs. He can charge cities if he wanted to, all he had to do is run. 
> 
> But what happens when running isn’t enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> Also. Sorry that this chapter is short I just have an idea that will back up to other chapters having more content. Also sorry for the grammatical errors, I do not at the moment have a beta to get all the errors fixed. Thank you all. And I hope  
> You enjoy.

Barry watched, lightning flickering around his petite form as the brown hair seemed to sway in the wind. His red suit charred, torn to shreads as his body hurled through the air at breakneck speeds into a column of concrete. The blow was enough to rupture his lungs, his head spinning as lightning seemed to erupt from his hands, finger tips if to be more descriptive. The newly made adult didn’t know how to think, as he usually does when he is in a life or death situation. It wasn’t his fault.

 

**fault. It was all his fault.**

 

Diana Prince, the woman who could do no evil, was fighting against Parademons left right and center. Her onyx black hair laid covering her eyes as a blow to the head seemed to render her unconscious. Blood seeping from the tears in her skin. 

Barry let out a girly scream at the sight, body shaking as explosions rippled around him, distorting the air. It seemed almost, liquid to the touch. His hair seemed to stand on edge, from his arms, to his legs, even to his chest . The hair seemed to react to a static like charge that filled the air with such ambition it made Barry cringe. 

“So much Fire”. 

“Fire is only the beauty.” Steppenwolf seemed to purr at the thought, the adrenaline that seeped through his body like a wave. A rogue wave. “The beauty that comes with the motherbox unity. The ultimate destruction”. 

“You’re mad” Barry grunted out, spitting out crimson that made his suit look dull in comparison. 

 

“Mad is a word to describe things that I am not”. Steppenwolf seemed to give a wicked smirk. “You are to weak, to feeble, for the new world.” 

“I am not ...”

”Yes you are”. Steppenwolf let out a growl of frustration as a laser pierced into his skin, sending him flying back to the floor. 

“Superman!” 

Barry watched the cyborg man, or victor, and the man of steel converse. His leg badly damaged, enough to cause quite a lot of bleeding if it wasn’t for his accelerated healing. 

“Barry get the civilians out”. Bruce yelled, blasting back a few psrademons that had been charging at the group for the last ten minutes. 

 

“I will follow”. Superman nodded, holding his hand out for the crimson streak, who nodded and grabbed hold. The grip soothed the male, his mind racing at hundreds of miles a second. 

“Run Barry” Bruce yelled as a grunt of pain filled his ears. Red hot pain soared, dancing in the eyes of Bruce Wayne, the man of wealth and power. 

“Run”.

Barry watched the death of the bat, eyes flashing as the bolts surrounded him once more. “Run Barry. RUN” he yelled to himself, with his badly injured leg kneeled down. It felt different, allowing a foreign energy that cascaded through the speed force to rebound through every cell in his body. Lighting ricochet from the surrounding people as his body lunged forward. 

Steppenwolf seemed to freeze where he was, frozen in midair as Clark nodded to the man that passed by. Diana, Bruce, Aruthur, and Victor following suit, frozen in a suspended animation that left them unaware and unknowing. Bruce laid, body dangling from the air as a spear, having fallen from the ceiling seemed to penetrate his cape. Steppenwolf having grabbed onto said spear seconds before time seemed to slow. Diana was left unconscious as she was before, bleeding but not by much. Victor was lying on the floor next to the almost connected mother boxes, right leg torn from the shoulder blades. Arthur was in the Air, dangling and midway in a punch with a parademon. 

Barry let out a scream of determination, fueled with adrenaline and ambition. Ambition to get away from the gruesome sight, to run, to try and help any way he can. The blue lightning seemed to turn a more vibrant blue, darker, more wild and uncontrollable. The air seemed to swirl, Clark watching in horror as Barry sped in front of him, moving faster than he has ever ran or flew. 

Voices seemed to pound through, memories, they all seemed to play like a broken record. The air swirling around where he was going, the floor leaving him. The air turned an royal blue, the lightning becoming more frequent and powerful. The scenes passed him, tears falling down his face, through the red mask that was half torn. The screaming continuing as he pulled memories from the adventures he had been through for just the few days before. 

A blinding light seems to burn his eyes as the ground materialized around him. The air entering his lungs like the waters exiting a floodgate. 

Barry Allen looked around to see his makeshift home, monitors and chairs surrounding the concrete as the jingle of the different speakers entered his ears. 

That is the last thing he managed to hear, or see, or even feel, as the lack of energy caused the super enhanced male to collapse. Eye closing as his breathing stopping just for a split second. 

 

**Fault. Its all your fault.**

**“Barry!”**

**”Run Barry RUN”.**

**”Your to weak”.**

**”feeble. New world.”**

Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, the man that can charge his phone with just a snap of his fingers. The man who can generate enough energy to make an electrical plant look like a small LED battery. 

The man who can do many wonders. 

Especially things that seem impossible. 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait. I was just thinking of what could happen and what should happen. This story over all is a project I have been working on to help share my stories and likes. And you all are amazing. The comments I have received are something to help cheer me up when I’m down, and overall. You are all just to nice. 
> 
> I shall get to the story now. Thank you and enjoy

Barry Allen is many things, but stupid isn’t one of them. He noticed something seemed oddly displaced when he had awoke that ‘morning’ to the curtains being closed and moonlight poking its head through the small cracks between the fabrics. Moonlight, that was something that shouldn’t happen. Barry swung his legs out, using his speed to get ready. Yes, this was a bit immature, using powers like this for personal gain but Barry needed to know what time it was. 

The tension came from nowhere as he opened the door to the sounds of screaming, lightning kicking across his skin as he darted forwards. Lightning and light swam in his vision, the air being sucked into his lungs as his body lunges across the floor at breakneck speeds. The screaming, oh the screaming. Barry winced at it, the pictures around him moving by in what seemed like slow motion. The scream seemed to be coming from the kitchen? If he remembered right? Yeah, the kitchen. Barry had only got in the kitchen when he saw... him? A man, with a chiseled jaw and black onyx hair seemed to be just standing there. “No.” Barry whispered as the man turned towards the fastest man alive. No, no no no, Barry repeated as the man lunged forward, Barry clutching his eyes. He waited for something, but that something never came. 

Barry jolted awake, panting for air as lightning seemed to calm throughout his body, his eyes twitching but it wasn’t as bad as he had thought. The bed wasn’t scorched suprisingly as this was one of the dreams that caused him to jolt awake just earlier at the warehouse. Who was that man, that man that seemed so familiar somehow, but would not reach his mind. Blinding light seemed to blast Barry visual sense out the metaphorical window as Alfred opened the curtains, bathing the room in such a laminating presence that it almost annoyed Barry. 

“Mr Allen, I believe you were having a nightmare?” Alfred said in his professional but laced with worried, tone. Barry scratched his head, a blush taunting his cheeks. ‘No blush, don’t you dare’ Barry mentally scolded himself knowing it was to late for redemption.

“Yes. No . Yeah. No sir.” Barry didn’t know what to say as he looked at the floor, finding the crevices that separated each board to more interesting than the social contact with the white haired man. 

“It’s quite alright Mr Allen, because, I will let you in on a little secret”, Alfred wagged his pointer finger to summon Barry, a signal of a sort of peace offering. Information for information if you will. 

Barry jumped up from the bed, having to hold onto the sides of the nightstand so he would not topple over like a pencil on its graphite end. But once Barry had stabilized, he was good to go, maneuvering himself over to the matured elderly man. 

“Now listen closely, and I myself didn’t tell you this.” He seemed very adamant on that, but a teasing quirk of his brow and upper lip gave Barry the feeling that it had no real heat to it. “But Master Bruce still gets night terrors that awaken him terrified. His parents mainly being the main source of his night trama, as he still believes that he is the cause of their downfall.”

“But he wasn’t... was he?” The dropped jaw of Barry seemed to aid Alfred in continuing. “Yes Barry, he was not. Bruce watched his parents die after they had been jumped on the streets. Bruce believes he is the cause for their ultimate demise and will not allow himself to rest and take care of himself until the disgusting man that murdered them is thrown into jail.” A snarl raised onto the once calm face of Alfred as Barry jolted, Alfred managing to soothe his nerves enough to drop the scowl. 

“So Mr Allen do you want to describe your dream?” 

Barry twisted his index and pointer finger with th aid or his thumb and nodded. “Well. Every night I always awaken in my dream to screams, blood curling screams. The screams are so loud,” Barry looked down, almost scared to say this part of his tale. “But every time I try to help, someone’s always there. Someone who’s just as fast as I am. The man, oh the man is so familiar, with black hair, a chiseled jawline that could cut a steak, and the most noticeable is the muscles. The muscles don’t seem Human Alfred.” He looked down and after a second trip to get a piece of paper he drew the man to Alfred. 

“Do you happen to know who this man might be?” Barry said hopefully. 

Alfred quirked a brow and looked up at Barry. “Sir Allen, that there looks to be the form of Superman.” 

Barry stared at him, jaws dropped as he tried to think, trying to focus. The screams. The screams were manly, tormented. 

Is Superman trying to contact him somehow?


End file.
